Divergent: A Typical Teenage Love Story
by lxstinlxve
Summary: A love story between Zeke and Tris (which is kind of odd), set in high school. Although they still live in separate factions, Tris, Christina, Will etc are all Dauntless bred, so they go to school with Zeke and Uriah etc. Read and a Review please!
1. EpilogueChapter 1

**divergent, AU (Tris Christina Will and others are divergent born) (Zeke and Uriah are twins) (Just go along** **with whatever** I **say) (didn't plan this to** **be Tris and Zeke, but ok)**

Chapter 1,

We were at school one lunch, Christina and I were grabbing our food as we were let out of lesson late. When we approached the table, I noticed there was only one spare seat, beside Will, who unfortunately broke his leg jumping off the train. No doubt, Christina would sit there and I wasn't going to complain. "Tris." Somebody said, I turned around and looked **at** a smirking Four who was tapping his leg. "Come and sit here." I looked around the table once more, to see if there were any spaces I hadn't noticed, and grumbled as I stepped towards him. Four and I had known each other for a while, my mother and his mother used to work together at the local tattoo parlour, where i would soon have my work experience, but she had left a few months ago due to maternity leave.

Sitting on his lap, I shuffled around, pushing his tray to the left so mine could be perfectly in front of me. He moaned and set his hands on my hips. "Stop shuffling," He ordered, how rude. Deciding to do the opposite, I continued my attempt to get comfortable but failed miserably. "Tris," He breathed in my ear, unnoticeable to every one else on the table who were all talking about other things, "I don't think you should do that." He grumbled lowly, setting me into a position on his lap that I had to admit wasn't that bad. Seeing as I was comfortable, I began eating my food, the dauntless cake here wasn't as good as the one back at the pit, but it was still tasty.

"Mmhm!" I sighed, finishing my cake and licking my lips.

"Are you seriously doing this on purpose?" He asked, I turned in his lap and looked down at him, his eyes were focused on my hip so my eyes naturally travelled downwards, to where I saw a bulge in his jogging bottoms. Right, so that was why he didn't want me to shuffle around. I guess it was hard for a boy to control his hormones when he was such a young immature child. "Stop looking." He huffed, when his eyes locked with mine. In fear, I looked up and began to blush which wasn't normal for me.

He turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist, probably to make sure I didn't move, and then started making mindless conversation with Zeke who sat opposite us. "So how are you doing Trissy?" Zeke asked. Like Christina, I had grown up with the boy, and his twin brother Uriah, they were my bestest friends. But there was always something about Zeke that drew me to him. He was my first crush I guess, seeing as he was a bit older than me and always cooler than me, I felt privileged that we spoke.

Nodding my head, still afraid to speak, I swallowed a little bit of the drink I had picked up earlier and smiled. "I'm good thanks Zekey, and you?"

Conversation went on like that for a bit, until Four interrupted the conversation and said he needed to leave. I looked at him suspiciously and he shrugged, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then." He said, getting up from the table, and just as he did, Lauren did, no surprise there. I always thought there was a spark between them, I just hadn't got enough nerve to ask either of them about it. Sitting back down in the now empty seat, I looked at Zeke who's eyebrows were raised.

"What?" I blushed, looking down at my empty tray.

"Nothing," He chuckled, stretching across the table to put his tray above mine and then snatching my drink, "Have you got any lessons this afternoon?" He asked. I shook my head, a whole completely free afternoon where I didn't have to do anything at all. "How about we go visit your mom at the tattoo parlour?" He suggested and I hummed my agreement.

"I'm guessing you want a new tattoo?" I asked, looking at his arm where he already had a few tattoos. He shrugged and looked at my arms which were bare. "No way Zeke, no way!" Laughing, he chose to ignore my protests.

A few minutes later he stood up and walked over to my side of the table, dragging my chair out so I couldn't get out of going now I had already agreed. What could I say? Zeke knew me just as well as I knew him. Like I knew he was planning something, although I wasn't sure what. Walking towards the train, we waited to hear the telltale sign that it was coming. "I love this." Zeke revealed while we waited in silence, I agreed, the jump was certainly exhilarating and it made me feel alive. Before, when we were both drunk, I had confessed this to him before, I wasn't sure whether he remembered it though. "Shall we jump together?" He held out his hand and I accepted, slipping mine in his.

Soon, the train arrived and we leapt on together. It was a pretty difficult task, but having a best friend like Christina who was adamant on doing everything together, I managed it fine. "I was thinking," Zeke whispered as we watched the scenery go past us. There was something odd about Zeke today and I was determined to get to the bottom of it, I didn't care how long it would take me.

"Thats dangerous," I chuckled, shuffling close to the edge of the train so I could see what we were travelling past, even more clearer. I loved leaning over the edge, feeling the wind in my hair, it was refreshing.

"Hey, no digs." Zeke pouted, which made me laugh. "Back to my point..." He inhaled sharply, scooted over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Instantly I rested my head on his shoulder, something we did regularly when it was the two of us. We always cuddled when we went to my house, which wasn't on the dauntless campus. I was one of very few that had a house outside of the pit. My mother was married to Max, a dauntless leader, so we had one of the best houses, but he wasn't my father. My mother was in love with a man when she was younger and that's how I was born, or so I'm told. But at the end of the day, Max bought me up more than my real dad did, so I considered him like my real father, even if it wasn't biologically true. "How about we get matching tattoos?"

I looked up under my eyelashes at Zeke's face. He was watching me carefully, the corners of his lips turned up to portray a smile although I could tell by the glint in his eyes that he was nervous. Things like this always happened between Zeke and I, which was part of the reason why I never knew where I stood with him. Normal people would confess to each other that they liked each other, but Zeke and I, we didn't do that. I didn't know why either, because he always got angry at me if I was with somebody else. That was probably why he was suggesting something so bold, matching tattoos, considering what had happened at lunch with Four.

"Is this about lunch?" I asked timidly, I knew saying the wrong things around Zeke could cause a catastrophe. He pulled away, but not before I did and we stared menacingly at each other. I raised my eyebrow, challenging him to reply. I wasn't going to let him get away with ignoring me the rest of the way there and deciding when he wanted to be nice and actually reply. "Zeke." I demanded, rolling my eyes as he looked at me and his jaw clenched.

"Fine, it might be." He shrugged, holding his head in his hands. I peeled them away from his face and held his wrists, he was strong enough to break free, but his eyes were pleading with mine, for something. "I can't keep doing this Tris." He complained. Unfortunately, we had reached the dauntless campus and needed to jump off.

Landing on the roof above the back entrance, I looked over at Zeke. "This isn't over." I snapped, jumping off the edge of the roof and landing in the comfort of the net. Somebody kindly reached in and pulled me out, "Oh hi Amar." I laughed, Amar was Max's brother therefore kind of made him my uncle.

"Shouldn't you be at school," He laughed, placing his hands on his hips and looking at me disapprovingly just as Zeke fell onto the net. He hadn't screamed, he never did. "I see now, escaping with your boyfriend." He winked at me as he helped Zeke up as well. "Your mom will be happy to see you." He finished as he walked over to a bunch of initiates and waved at me.

Zeke and I walked through the tunnels in complete and utter silence, until we reached my mothers tattoo parlour. She was sat with a customer, but her colleague Tori wasn't occupied. "Tori!" Zeke called, running towards the entrance of the shop and hugging her. My mother smiled at me and gesture for me to wait a minute while Zeke and Tori spoke about Uriah. "He's at home today," Zeke explained, rubbing the back of his neck, "He said that he didn't feel well this morning, but I just think he's scared that everyone will take the mick out of him."

"What do you mean?" I interrupted, placing my hand on the counter beside Zeke's and feeling relieved that he didn't remove it. Zeke and Tori tried to hold their laughs in, but couldn't help it. "Come on Zekey, you have to tell me." I groaned, hugging his arm and fluttering my eyelashes at him. Tori was laughing so much she had to sit down, but I still saw the questioning look she gave Zeke.

When they recovered from their laughing state, Zeke finally replied. "He got a tattoo of a love heart on his arm, because he got drunk, and dyed his hair pink." I burst out laughing and soon enough my mother was finished tattooing the guy in the seat. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I turned to Zeke and saw him watching me again, his chuckles dying out. Boldly, he placed the palms of his hand on either side of my face and wiped the tears away.

Coughing, my mother appeared behind the counter and rested her elbow on Tori's shoulder. Suddenly embarrassed by the public show of affection, I turned to my mom and smiled at her. "Hey mom," She walked around and hugged me then rested her elbow on the counter.

"So how come you two are here, does my Trissy finally wanna take after her father and I?"

Zeke nudged me and I nodded my head, feeling happy that I had put that proud smile on my mothers face. "I was thinking Tris and I could get matching tattoos." My mother nodded her head cautiously at Zeke, and he flipped through some examples and options of tattoos, "Because we are best friends, and wherever we go in the future, I want a part of Tris with me." My mother smiled, impressed with the thought and effort he put into the idea, "But I'm not sure what could represent our friendship the most?"

Tori leaned over the counter and looked at the page he paused on, "I think Uriah should stick to the hearts, we don't want another pansy cake in the family." Zeke nodded his head and refused to look at me after being caught out. "How about a raven?"

Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Divergent, AU: (Still shocked about Zeke and Tris!) (New rules about the initiates – you're only trained if you leave your faction) (Max is Tris' dad, but not her real dad, so idk whether she should call him dad?) (They have money not points) (Every divergent fanfic I read always portrays Caleb as an angry, over protective or evil brother, so in this one he is younger and his father is Max)**

**Belongs to Veronica Roth, not me!**

Chapter 2,

When the tattoo was finished, I looked in the mirror and admired my mother's handiwork. There was a single raven on my collarbone, dedicated to Zeke. Across the shop, chatting with Tori, Zeke was mimicking my actions. He was facing a mirror, with his shirt off, and his eyes focused on the reflection of the raven. I was shocked he had even suggested such a romantic, or friendly gesture. But I knew Zeke was capable of these things, I just didn't understand why he was so affectionate and cute in front of me and sometimes my mother, but when it came to friends he didn't show any bit of love.

"So do you want to talk about him?" My mother asked, passing me a cup of tea, as she looked over to where I was staring. I shrugged, I knew my mother knew how I felt towards things concerning Zeke. I was never worried to share anything with her. I was more worried of admitting how I felt. "Listen Tris, I know how it feels to be in love at your age, and if I have any advice, it's to make sure you don't make a mistake and let it go."

"Do you still love my dad?" I asked, looking down at my hands wrapped around my cup of tea, "My real dad?"

"The thing with your real father is, he didn't love me. He used me and I guess I'm alright with that now. I love Max, more than I ever loved your father, and sometimes I wish Max was your real father. But honestly, I will always love your father because with him I made you, and you and Caleb are the highlight of my life."

"Thanks mom," I laughed and wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down my cheek. If I ever had the chance to meet my real father, I wouldn't. Up to now, he hadn't bothered trying to find me, and these were the most important moments of my life – growing up and turning into a woman. He didn't deserve to get to know me anyway. Max loved me more than my real father ever could, I knew that. "Is it alright if I go shopping?" I asked.

"Sure, go and find your dad first. He can give you some money." I nodded my head and bit my lip, "He should be with Amar training the initiates."

Walking over to Zeke once I finished my cup of tea, I told him the plan and headed off in search of my father. Considering the initiated had only arrived today, I knew he would be preparing the training rooms with Amar while the transfer kids settled into their dorms. "Daddy!" I called, entering the quiet room. In the corner, my father was playing cards with Amar and George. Clearly, they weren't as busy as they were making out. "Oh, so this is what preparing looks like?" Max laughed as he collected the money from the centre of the table.

"Beatrice, Zeke, of what do I owe you the pleasure?" Max was a very polite man, and he spoke eloquently for a dauntless member. Which made me question before whether he transferred, but he was dauntless through and through, I guess he mingled a lot in school though, and got to know Erudite members quite well. "Don't tell me, actually, because whatever it is the answer is no."

Zeke's brows furrowed as he looked between Max and me. "What have I done?" I whined, walking over to my dad's side.

"That tattoo…" He pointed and I laughed.

"Mom done it, and she looked very proud that I was taking after you and her." Max's face softened as he hugged me.

"In that case, what do you want?"

"Some money to go shopping." Amar laughed and George winked at my father as he gave me his winnings from the round. "Thanks daddy," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"It's alright Tris, and Zeke…" My father called, gesturing for Zeke to go towards him. Seeing as I had walked off with the money, I couldn't hear what they were talking about which worried me. Max didn't normally have a limit to what he would say and sometimes he didn't see the extent of which his words he said could affect people.

Exiting the training room, leaving the three mean to play their game again and gamble some more, I looked over at Zeke. "I'm not going to tell you what he said so don't bother trying to get it from me." He snapped, going back to the angry person he was on the train. I rolled my eyes and paused in the middle of the corridor, slouching to the ground. "What are you doing?" Zeke asked, running his hand over his head.

"What are you doing Zeke?!" I recounted, feeling sick and tired of this game of cat and mouse we had going on. "I don't understand you at all. Sometimes you want me, and other times you just plain ignore me." I shouted, but nobody would have heard, the walls in dauntless were sound proof. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Zekey."

"Tris…" He sighed.

"No! Zeke. We just went and got matching tattoos and now suddenly you're in a mood. I don't know, Zeke, I don't want to do this anymore. You're cute with me in private, but won't show people you like me in school. I don't want to be living separate lives, I am a single woman in the day at school, but when I'm here with you it's like I'm in a relationship."

"Tris, you don't understand."

"You're right, I don't…"

Standing up, I ran out of the dauntless compound and headed towards my house. I knew Zeke would have followed me, but if I turned around I would have stopped and he would have had his way a lot sooner than I wanted to give. I was so tired of this stupid game between me and him. If he was serious about me, he needed to prove it or I was going to move on. To who, I wasn't sure yet. But that didn't matter, getting over him was the first step and I needed to make that decision.

Sitting in my back garden, because my mother and father had the only set of keys, I rested on the swing set that belonged to me when I was younger. My brother, Caleb, was only four, so he used it more than I did although I was light enough to still use it.

Knowing that if he sat on it, it would probably snap between his muscular weight, Zeke sat on the grass in front of me and stopped me from swinging slightly by holding my ankles. His hands were warm on my cold skin. "Tris, let me tell you something…" I nodded, "Let me explain."

Sighing, I waited for him to continue. "Alright, I know you probably won't believe any of this even if I swear it's the truth, so do as you like and I will be here if you want to ask any questions. Basically, I think I'm in love with you. But I didn't want to tell you. And not because I'm scared because I'm not a pansy cake. However, I'm nervous that if is how you how much I like you in school, other people will get involved. I've seen how that works out, when Marlene and Uriah started dating, everybody tried to split them up and I don't want that. I know a lot of boys like you, there is definitely a chance they will try to do the same."

"We won't let them." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest, he knelt in front of me and on his knees his head was at the same height as mine. "Zeke, I just don't want to hide everything anymore."

"Neither do I!" He confessed, his breath against my mouth. Zeke and I had kissed before, but it was an awkward kind of kissing where we didn't know whether we should have done it or not and it was never mentioned again. But right now, that's all I wanted to do. I just wanted to kiss him. "You don't know how mad I was when I saw you sitting on Fours lap today!" He whispered, leaning in closer to my mouth, so our foreheads were touching and our lips almost were.

"I felt awkward." I laughed, "But I think there is something going on between him and Lauren." Zeke shook his head. "How do you know there's not?"

"Lauren likes me." He replied over confidently. "She told me, and I know Four likes you. But I told him about us, and he said he understands and he's my brother from another mother so it's fine. He will probably end up hooking up with Lauren soon though."

I hummed my agreement. "When did she tell you she liked you?" I asked, our faces still touching.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," I encountered.

But before I could continue, he pressed his lips against mine and I couldn't help but give in. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip, begging for access and I granted by parting my mouth open slightly. Entering my mouth, his tongue swiped against mine and then tangled together as I fought for dominance.

I lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I hope you all like this chapter, I will try to be more frequent in updating! All Veronica Roth btw not me! - thank you for the reviews! They're amazing and reading them has given me inspiration to continue, so don't stop!**

The next day was fairly awkward, Zeke and I had agreed not to tell everybody about our relationship for a few days so we had a little bit of time to adapt to it ourselves. After he left me the previous night I had a lot of time to think about things and I realised everything between us was perfect as it was, but we both just wanted more. That, however, didn't mean that we wanted to risk our friendship for it. We would still be the same old Tris and Zeke that everybody thought were the two best friends… just with a little more contributions to the 'best' part.

School went normal, all up until the last double period when Lauren had to mention something about my new tattoo when we were getting changed. The second I peeled my shirt off, her eyes were focused on my collarbone like a hawk. "Nice tattoo Tris!" She complimented, her eyes glowing with something behind them. I smiled as I thanked her for her comment and turned to put some more of my belongings in my locker. A few seconds later she spoke up again. "It looks familiar!" Hurriedly, I looked over at Christina who was watching the conversation between Lauren and I grow. Neither of them knew what the tattoo meant which made it considerably hard for me to explain. "Zeke has one just like it!"

Her bright eyes sparkled at the brand new revelation and when I slowly looked over at her, she looked pleased with herself. But the only thing on my mind is how he knew about Zeke's tattoo, rather than whether she had put two and two together and discovered a little more about our friendship. "No way!" I gasped, feigning shock in hope she would believe that I had no idea we had the same tattoo. "It's such a coincidence!" I laughed, shaking my head in fake disbelief. Lauren nodded her head, her eyes wide and then she laughed a loud laugh.

"You have the same tattoo in the same part of your body!" After catching her breath she wiped away the tears from under her eyes and continued her comment. "I bet you got it done in the same place too!" I nodded my head and chewed my lip, she was right after all. Yet she wasn't aware that those were Zeke's intentions. Sparing a glance at my best friend Christina, I knew to expect some sort of drama. Nothing got past Christina and while Lauren had basically put the pieces together, Chris most likely saw the finishing piece and had realised what Lauren didn't.

As soon as my dark-eyed friend noticed my attention on her, she jumped up and dragged me out of the changing room, claiming she needed to talk to me about something super important that couldn't wait. Which basically meant I should have told her sooner rather than later because now she's super mad but she wants all the information she can get. "When did it start?" She questioned, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow in my direction. The grilling had already begun. I rolled my eyes before she got another question in and stepped back out of her hold. Our PE teacher was walking past with a few others from our class so I decided to tag along to the end of the crowd. We were heading towards the track field, something Christina and I both loved.

"We only made it official last night." I confessed, whispering the answer beneath my breath so people around didn't start getting suspicious and ask questions about who I made what official with. Christina's eyes widened and I knew she had forgiven me for not revealing the truth to her earlier. Instead she uncomfortably latched herself to my side of the body until her attention was attracted elsewhere. When I looked over to what she was staring at, I noticed her hobbling boyfriend making his way towards us with his clutches beneath his armpits. Zeke had tagged along and was smiling widely in our direction, although I hoped it was aimed mostly at me.

Before I had to say anything to Christina, she headed off to greet her boyfriend subsequently kicking Zeke out of her way.

"Hey baby girl!" Zeke whistled, laughing as he did so. If it weren't for the closeness of our friendship before we got together, his actions now would have raised a lot of eyebrows. Instead, people expected this behaviour off him and I couldn't blame them either, most of me expected it to. Although there was a significant part that _wanted_ it more than anything.

As we got to the track part of our amazing campus, the teacher stopped and I leant against Zeke. "Lauren knows about our tattoos. Christina actually realised what those meant… anything happened on your end of the friend spectrum?" I asked, hoping Zeke wouldn't get angry at Christina's knowledge of our relationship. He inhaled sharply but when I looked up, he was grinning sheepishly at me. "Uriah?" I questioned, automatically reading the guilty look spread across my boyfriend's face. With a slight nod of his head I shrugged my shoulders and the subject was dropped. I couldn't exactly blame Zeke for anything, especially when I didn't mind if people found out. At the end of the day, Uriah was Zeke's twin brother. It was stupid for us to think he wouldn't have realised something was different. As for Christina, she basically acted like my twin sister, it wasn't a surprise she found out as quickly as she did.

A few more students crowded around us, chattering loudly while our PE teacher organised his lesson and spoke to Will about what he could do and whether he would mind taking part in the lesson as his assistant. Will wasn't that interested in sports anyway, so a broken leg was probably a God send to him. Much like being next to Zeke was a God send for me in this moment in time. "Hey babe," Zeke whispered in my ear as Lauren walked by. I paused, waiting for him to continue. "How about you and me go on a date tonight?" He suggested.

I turned around and looked at him in his deep brown eyes. They were so pretty and full of a lot of emotions. Sometimes I could see the pain he had went through when he lost his dad and it always made me feel bad for him, but Zeke didn't like that. Instead, he felt better when people admired him for how strong he was to go through that and still be here today fighting. I mean, I was grateful for that! Without Zeke, I don't know who I would be. So that made my answer easier than ever, because he was my boyfriend for a reason and if he wanted to take me out. He could.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Disclaimer and so on. Sorry for the length of time it has taken for me to finally update this story. a lot has been happening in my life but I hope this makes up for it! Remember read and review x**

Before Zeke and I had the chance to prepare our plans for the evening, Christina had decided it was time to interrupt our conversation. Slipping in the small space left between us, she wrapped her long arms around our torso and squeezed us tightly. "So is there a reason why my best friends like keeping secrets from me, or is it just another activity?" I rolled my eyes and detached myself from her quickly. "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared in my direction.

"I would have told you eventually Christina!" I sighed, ignoring the fact my name was being called by the PE teacher. When he called it for the third time, I broke my eye contact with Christina and smiled apologetically at him as I made my way towards the bit of the track he was standing on. "Sorry sir."

Christina was called next, as per usual, and quickly joined my side. Track was where we excelled the most, always finding a way to be better and run faster each week. If we weren't so dedicated to sport, our teacher would have kicked us out of his lesson at the beginning of the year. However, despite the fact we barely listened to him, he still appreciated our talents. Especially when we were pitted against other teams within or outside of our school. We always ended up being successful. The only time Christina or I didn't win was when we were out against each other, instead it always ended up with a draw, it was peculiar but we always claimed it was further proof we were meant to be best friends.

After track had finished, Christina and I left Zeke and Will to make our way to the changing room. If our date still stood, that meant I had to be home with enough time left for me to get ready and leave the house without being left with the responsibility of baby sitting my little brother. Caleb was a delight most of the time, but when I was propositioned with a date with my boyfriend or an evening spent babysitting a hyper little boy, the former was always preferred. Fortunately, Christina was on my wave length and began rushing with me. "So, Zeke is taking you out and your mom wouldn't want to force your brother upon you if I was at your house." She teased coyly.

"What are you suggesting Christina?" I questioned, pulling my jeans over my feet as I waited for her to finish her sentence.

She shrugged before she pulled her jumper over her head and then laughed. "I don't mind babysitting Caleb if your mother asks you to." I jumped up and hugged her quickly, trying to prevent any delays on my behalf. "So I will walk home with you just in case and then if your mom isn't there, I will walk to your date with you too."

"Have I ever told you that you're my best friend?" I smiled, collecting my belongings with ease. Christina nodded her head but placed her hand behind her ear because she wanted to hear more. "Well you are and always will be I swear to God, I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you!"

She giggled along with me and put her bag over her shoulder. "I mean I gathered you loved me but I didn't know it was that deep." I rolled my eyes and we left the changing rooms together, with no signs of Lauren. "I still want to see that tattoo properly! I mean I can't believe you didn't tell me about that! First you've got a thing going on with your best friend and then next thing I know you're actually with him and if that wasn't enough for the two of you, you practically went and got married but instead of matching rings you got matching tattoos instead!"

Even though she was exaggerating for dramatic purposes, there was some truth behind her words. The idea of the tattoos was completely intimate and permanent, even more so than wedding rings could be. However, there was no day in the near or distant future that Zeke would propose to me. The tattoos were more like a promise ring, or symbolic of one anyway. As he said when we asked for them, he wanted it to remind him I was always there and vice versa. Zeke would always be in my heart, even if things between us didn't work out. He would always be my first crush and my best friend and nothing would change that. Fortunately I managed to fall in love with my best friend and he felt the same way back.

The train journey to my house was short and sweet, Christina and I discussed what had happened between me and Zeke and when that conversation was drained of any entertainment or joy, we moved onto the topic of what to wear for our date. When Will finally plucked up the courage to ask Christina out on their first date, the two of us has spent hours debating what she should wear and the accessories to go with it. The final product was beautiful and the same sense of accomplishment had arrived when I finished getting changed for the meal Zeke had text me about. Kindly he had informed me of our location for the evening, so I could dress according to how classy the place was. I recognised the name of the restaurant and immediately Christina and I knew what would be acceptable for the date.

I mean who could go wrong with a little black dress?

Luckily for Christina and I, my mother hadn't returned home with Caleb during our short stay in the house, therefore I left a note informing them of my plans and headed off with Christina, dressed to impress. With a sweet message of 'don't do something I wouldn't do' she left me not far from the restaurant with both the destination and Zeke in sight. He looked up and smiled in amazement, making me feel like a million dollars as I strutted my way towards him.

Sweetly he he placed his hand on my lower back and kissed my cheek in greeting. "You look phenomenal." He complimented, looking my body up and down. I blushed under his intense gaze, but it made me feel so good about myself I didn't want him to stop. The way he admired me made me feel confident and it was a side of me only he brought out.

"You look even better babe." I whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of his face before he lead me inside, watching as I walked the short distance to the door.

It was safe to say, when Zeke scrubbed up, he scrubbed up well.


End file.
